A Western Story
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Dangerous vigilantes, Can-can girls, Southern belles, Sheriffs, and Servants. Secrets, danger and romance lie in the old west. (Multi-ship)
1. Introduction

Patricia Williamson looked around her. Dirt, sand and her blonde friend, Amber Millington. The blonde was grinning with excitement, poofy dress moving as she bounced around.

"You look gorgeous, darlin'," Amber cooed to her friend. Patricia wore a matching pink and black dress to hers as they stood outside of their new 'job'.

"Amber, what the hell is this?" Patricia demanded gesturing to the can can outfit with matching headpiece.

"I told you it was my job and it was fun," Amber explained to her mad friend. Amber had convinced her to get on a boat and come here, to the middle of nowhere!

"Amber, it is hot as hell, my breast are out and strange men are running around," Patricia snapped.

"Well if you want to go back to England," Amber trailed.

"Fine," Patricia said. "Only until I have enough money," Patricia stormed into the saloon. Amber giggled to herself and walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man sat outside a house, with a cigar in his mouth. His hat tipped over his eyes as he leaned back in a chair. He saw feet and lifted the hat a little. He saw a girl who favored him tapping her foot.

"Hello, Nina," The man said.

"Jerome, stop showing up here," The woman, Nina said exasperated throwing up her hands. "My husband is going to get suspicious,"

"I believe we had a deal for me to keep your secret," Jerome said, slyly. Nina placed a generous amount of money in his hands.

"You are a pig. Now leave!" Nina said. "Before I get my husband out here,"

"Because, I'm afraid of the sheriff," Jerome said sarcastically as he stood. He looked around. "Nice, place you got," It was a huge house, on even more land. All type of animals walked around, butlers, maids, servants. Just everywhere.

"Get," Nina scolded again. If anyone saw her talking to him she would have a lot of explaining to do. She was the sheriff's wife, and he was scum. Known for scamming people all around these parts.

"Fine, darling," Jerome said. Nina scrunched up her face and walked into her house again. Jerome chuckled to himself and looked at the money in his hands. Perfect.

* * *

Nina Rutter slammed the door and shuddered to herself and walked onto her back deck. She sighed to herself and looked at everything she now had.

"Kara," Nina called. Her head maid, Kara or "K.T" walked over to her. Kara's curly hair bounced as she walked.

"Yes, m'am?" Kara asked.

"Cut the crap K.T and sit," Nina said. "Go get my husbands cigars. We need another smoke,"

"I'm not allowed to go. I work for you not your husband," Kara said.

"He won't care," Nina said aimlessly. "He's at work anyways," Kara nodded and dipped out. Nina sighed and leaned against the ledge of the balcony. Another maid walked over and handed her a glass of lemonade before going. K.T came back in and handed her mistress a cigar.

"What's wrong Nina?" K.T asked sitting next to her best friend. The two were supposed to have a relation ship of mistress and servant. K.T does what Nina says and barely talks but they've been best friend since they were kids.

"I need to get pregnant," Nina muttered lifting the cigar to her mouth and puffing.

"Is he pushing you?" K.T asked.

"No, just the city is," Nina said.

"Then it doesn't matter," K.T said. She could never get why her best friend, who had everything, literally everything could be so stressed.

"I saw him again," Nina murmered. She let out a puff of smoke and looked at her close friend. K.T sighed.

"You were young," K.T explained.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," Nina said. "And he's going to bleed me dry,"

"Don't worry about it, it's all fine," K.T assured. Nina nodded and sighed again.

* * *

A man ducked as gun shots ran behind him. His running sped up as the shots did. He jumped onto a horse, kicking its side. The horse took off, the man tried to steady himself. One hand however was holding onto a bag.

"Get back, here thief!" The shop owner yelled. The man howled with laughter as he rode away in the distance. That idiot shouldn't have put a shop there. No matter he was going to have a new start, in a new town. Well as new as he could. Everyone knows, Eddie Miller. Thief, and heartbreaker. Makes people swoon and do as he says. It was a pretty good life for him.

Looks can get you pretty far. Hell all he had to do back there was make the owners daughter distracted before he robbed it. He licked his dry lips as a town came into view. It looked better, way better than other places. Obviously way richer. About 20 minutes later he was in the town on his horse looking around. He found a saloon. Perfect, he needed a drink. He tied up his horse and walked inside. He let out a low whistle. Girls, girls, girls. This was his kind of place.

* * *

Amber Millington grinned at her job. Guys came to look at her, and flirt with her! Well yes there were other girls but most liked her! Amber smiled and waved to the guys in the saloon. Her friend Joy walked over looking excited.

"A new guys in town," Joy said. Amber smiled.

"Name?" Amber asked.

"Eddie Miller," Joy said. Amber gasped.

"Isn't he supposed to be handsome?" Amber asked.

"That isn't the point!" Joy scolded.

"To me it is," Amber said. Amber pushed past her friend and walked around. She saw Eddie and smiled. She saw Patricia give him a drink and then her smiled faded. PatrI is and Eddie looked like they were arguing then Patricia splashed a drink into his face. Amber gasped and ran over to the well known criminal.

"You don't scare me darlin'," Eddie said to Patricia.

"You accent is nausiating," Patricia said mimicking the southern drawl.

"I am so sorry, she is new," Amber apologized to Eddie. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Maybe she should learn some manners," Eddie said.

"Don't worry, I'll fix her, she's new," Amber said trying to dry off the gunslinger.

"It's fine," Eddie said taking another drink.

"I'm Amber, I work here," Amber introduced.

"I figured," Eddie said. Amber let out a giggle, blushing. Eddie smiled at the gorgeous blonde. On the side Patricia scoffed at her friend drooling over this, this arrogant ass.

"She'll get over the crush," A voice said walking close to Patricia. Joy settled next to her new co-worker.

"Hopefully because if not then I'm quitting and go work on a farm to get money for England. I can't believe she told me coming here would be fun," Patricia said. Joy laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only your first day. Things get very intresting," Joy promised. "Bye the way I officially welcome you to Anubis,"

* * *

_**One of my bored day ideas. This is the first Anubis Western story! I am proud of myself. Hopefully you tune in. This is one of my old timey fetishes and there should be more of my old timey fetishes coming soon. I have a pirate story in mind as well. Um I hope you enjoy and it should get intresting in the Western Anubis.**_


	2. Late Nights

At the saloon it got darker and there was more drinking. Amber and Eddie flirting a lot. Patricia was getting drinks and Joy was keeping things under control. She and Patricia stepped outside and saw a horse. Joy's eyes widened as she saw who was ontop.

"Tell everyone to hide their drinks, Rutter's here," Joy said.

"Who's Rutter?" Patricia asked.

"Sheriff, now go," Joy instructed. Patricia darted inside while Joy put on a bright smile. Fabian Rutter came closer and looked at the bar in distaste.

"Joy," Fabian said.

"Hi, so what brings you here? Why aren't you with your lovely wife?" Joy asked.

"My wife is at home and I am just making sure you are doing everything you're supposed to," Fabian said.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want a night in jail again," Joy said. Fabian nodded and got off his horse. "I promise everything is fine,"

"Are you trying to hide something?" Fabian asked.

"Of course not just talking. It's so hot in there," Joy said.

"Well it's cold out here," Fabian said. Joy held back the urge to yell at him. She just wanted him to go away. Fabian entered the bar and the crowd suddenly quieted down.

"Just harmless fun, sheriff," Amber said walking over.

"I guess that's fine. I'll go," Fabian said. With that he stepped outside. Fabian hid a building over. He didn't trust these people. If he was right then they would be partying as soon as he left.

* * *

Amber

Thank god, that fun killer left. The drinks came back out and I walked back over to my new friend. He's so dangerous. I like it. I sat next to him while Patricia brought over more liquor.

"So where are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Not sure yet," Eddie answered.

"You can stay with Patricia!" I exclaimed. "She's alone,"

"Hell, no," Patricia said.

"Oh come on, technically my Daddy owns the place. Besides you need someone to protect you," I said.

"So living with a criminal is the solution to that?" She asked.

"Hush, just be cordial," I said.

"I'll live with the outlaw," She agreed. I smiled and looked at Eddie. He grinned back. Then the door burst open and the sheriff and his men burst in. Lord. A few people scattered only leaving Patricia, Joy, Eddie and I.

"Yay jail night," I teased. Rutter handcuffed all of us and one guy grabbed me. I looked at the African-American guy who held me (AN: Yes I know African-Americans were slaves at this time, but fuck I'm not writing about slavery).

"Start walking," The guy said.

"What's your name, boo?" I asked flirtily.

"Alfie," He answered. He wasn't flirting back. That'll change. Alfie walked me through the streets to the jail downtown. The whole crew was thrown into a cell.

"You can't keep us here," I said to Rutter. He glared at me.

"You have no right to sell alchol like that," Rutter said.

"It's just a little fun," I said.

"I'll be back in the morning to release you," Rutter said. He grabbed his things and left.

"Well damn you too," I said. I sat down on the bench next to Patricia.

"You are helping me pay for my trip to England for putting me through this," Patricia said.

"Oh hush I get put in here once a week," I said. I felt behind me, my normal spot and pulled on the paneling. A key slipped out. I waved it in Patricia's face and walked to the door. I unlocked it and slid the key back into the wall. "Let's go,"

"You're smart," Eddie commented.

"Thank you," I said. "Rutter, won't chase us. At least if we can last until dawn he won't. So lay low," I said.

"Alright," Patricia said.

"Eddie, take Patricia home," I instructed. The two didn't look happy but nodded. I headed to my house while everyone else went to there's. Romance, outlaws and jail just a normal day for me.

* * *

Nina Rutter sat in her bed waiting for her husband. Next to her K.T was sitting in a rocking chair with a blanket.

"Where is he?" Nina said annoyed.

"Keeping the town in line," K.T said. Nina huffed and grabbed her hairbrush.

"It's getting late," Nina said brushing through her curly blonde hair. "Animals come out,"

"He's fine," K.T promised. As if on cue Fabian walked in. Nina perkily straightened up.

"Hi my love," Nina said.

"Hello love," Fabian said. "Kara,"

"Hello Mr. Rutter," K.T said.

"Can you leave me and my wife?" Fabian asked. K.T nodded and left.

"What were you doing?" Nina asked.

"Busting the people in that saloon," Fabian said.

"Why don't you like them?" Nina asked as Fabian changed clothes.

"They don't listen to me," He said. Nina nodded as her husband sat next to her.

"Was Clarke there?" She asked curiously.

"No, not this time," He said.

"Where do you think he was?" She asked curiously. She was hoping Jerome would be forced to stay in jail.

"Probably out harassing someone," He said.

"Can't you arrest him?" She asked. Fabian sighed.

"Not without proof," He explained. Nina nodded and laid into her husbands arms.

"What if we had proof?" She asked.

"Then I could arrest him but he'd probably escape," He said. Nina nodded. There was no real way to get rid of him.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie made it to Patricia's new home. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Eddie looked around the small place.

"I guess we have to sleep together. Touch me and I'll shoot you," Patricia said making her way into the bedroom.

"Don't worry Darlin'," Eddie said.

"Don't call me darling," Patricia threatened. Eddie laughed and stripped down, not fully just to his under clothes. Patricia put on a night gown and the two got into bed.

"Night friend," Eddie said a bit deviously. Patricia rolled her eyes and rolled over. Her living with him? This shouldn't last long.

* * *

_**Westernness. This was quick, simple, fun. Thanks for reading and supporting my buggaboos. **_

_**SibunaTilTheEnd: I should get a medal, jk lol. Thank you :)**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you :D**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Thank you so much. I try and be creative, be different. It is the first I checked. Heheh peddie will form also a little Addie, but mostly peddie. And yes pirates are awesome.**_

_**Keepcalmandlove: Thank you and I hope this is soon.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you love bug :). Yes haha that's what they would strike me as. I shall continue!**_


	3. Pay your dues

Patricia woke up early the next day in the bed with her new "housemate". She scoffed and stood up slipping into her not that fancy dress. It barely passed standards. It was more like a maid outfit other than the big petticoats and corsets. She slid into her cowgirl boots and decided to look into her roommates luggage. She saw a few guns and gold._ 'He's going to kill me'_ She thought. She wrapped her hands around one of the bags of gold and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Don't touch my loot," Eddie said.

"Just moving it," Patricia said. Eddie threw Patricia making her stumble and he grabbed his sacks.

"I'm going out," He said putting on some clothes, gun's in holster as usual. He took his sacks and then walked outside. The hot sun beat down on him as he walked around. Patricia groaned from inside the house and went to the kitchen. She made a bowl of some type of gruel and groaned as she ate it. She hated it here and was going to kill Amber for making her take a boat and fucking horse all in the middle of the damn desert. She sighed and went back to the bedroom. She changed into her outfit. Her stupid red bartendress outfit. Her breath shortened as she squeezed into the corset.

"I hate this," She mumbled going outside. She looked ahead and screamed loudly. A huge rattlesnake. She really hated this.

Meanwhile Nina was in town which she very rarely did. She had people to do things for her but this was important. She walked through town until she found who's house she was looking for. KT trailed behind her holding an umbrella over her mistresses head so she wouldn't get too hot. Nina lifted up her huge skirt and walked up small steps before knocking on a door. No one came to the door. She sighed.

"Why don't you call Fabian and ask him to raid it?" KT asked.

"Because the rat would just spill, we have to break in," Nina said.

"Have you lost your mind? Your husbands sheriff," KT said.

"Kara, don't question me," Nina said. KT sighed and nodded. Her and Nina scooted around the edge of the house and found an open window. KT sighed and wiggled through the window. She unlike Nina had on a rattyish dress while Nina had on a huge princess type dress. She went around front and opened the door for her mistress. Nina walked in. "Ew it's filthy," She said.

"Yes it is," KT said. Nina wasn't always as pampered as she is but she wasn't from the dessert. She was from the city. Nina came her by accident when she got lost, met Fabian and never left. KT got brought in this life because they were best friends. Nina said she would stay with Fabian if KT would stay too, KT said she didn't want to be a bother but Nina insisted so she became a worker.

"He's so disgusting," Nina said lifting up the skirt of her dress again. KT sighed.

"Let's just find what we're looking for," KT said. Nina nodded and the two went to the bedroom of the small house. Nina looked around being sure to not get dirty. KT however was just trying to get out as soon as possible. Nina coughed as dust went around the room.

"Lord, would a duster kill him?" Nina asked as she opened up a chest. She looked around until she found what she needed.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said. Nina froze at the voice. Jerome. "Turn around," He said. KT and Nina turned around to find him with a gun in his hand.

"You can't kill me," Nina said.

"Oh but I can and I will then I'll blackmail that husband of yours with your dirty little secret," Jerome said.

"What do you want?" Nina asked through gritted teeth.

"Give me that back," He said pointing the gun to the item in her hands. Nina gripped it tighter.

"Nina, please," KT said. Nina looked annoyed and handed over the item. Jerome placed it in his pocket.

"Now go take pretty little self to your big little house and get me my payment, darling," Jerome said in a teasing voice.

"Go-" Nina started.

"What is that?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing," Nina said storming away. Jerome slapped her ass as she walked away and she gasped.

"You can't do that!" KT asked.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, and be glad I'm not blackmailing you too," Jerome said.

"Come on KT," Nina said grabbing KT's hand. The two left Jerome's house. He chuckled and closed up his chest. She thought that her dirty deed would go away? No, she wasn't about to live this down. Your demons stay with you.

Fabian was riding around the city on his horse making sure people were behaving. His usual stuff. His mind wondered to his beautiful wife. His perfect wife. He loved her so much and all he wanted was for their family to grow. To be a big happy family. But nothing had been working yet. He sighed and stopped at his jail. He got out and went inside. He saw all the cell empty and groaned slamming the cell door. This kept happening. He grunted and went back out to his horse. He rode to the saloon where the trouble makers always were. He tied up his horse and stormed inside.

"Howdy," Amber greeted him. He hated her. She was always the mastermind behind all these damn breaks.

"Millington," Fabian said. Joy smiled innocently at the sheriff. She did have a crush on him but he was way too goody-two shoes and way to obsessed with his wife. And it was not good to break up marriages. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Just cleaning," Amber said.

"Are you planning any of your parties again?" Fabian asked crossing his arms. Joy and Amber shared a look before looking back at him.

"No," They said innocently. Fabian grunted and Amber walked over.

"We could always make you some breakfast if you'd like," She said.

"No thanks," Fabian said. "I'll just have some with my wife," He said.

"Oh I saw her over yonder," Amber said.

"Yonder where?" Fabian asked.

"Down by the shacks," Amber said suggesting the shitty homes.

"Why was she going there?" Fabian asked.

"Well I'm not a mind reader," Amber said in her sickly sweet southern accent. "But if I see her I'll tell you, maybe you should go ask Jerome," She said. Jerome. Fabian clenched his fist. Jerome was always saying weird things about his wife too him. They never made any sense. Fabian got on his house and rode over like a bat out of hell. He banged on the door and Jerome opened.

"Ah Rutter, your wife was just by here, paying her dues," Jerome said. Fabian's blood boiled as he looked at Jerome who was kind of "underdressed". Nina was there with him? She really had some explaining to do.

* * *

**_I updated! Finally! I hope you enjoyed that, I rather like it myself. :D Tell me suggestions, opinions or just plain talk to me. I love you guys, peace!_**

**_Sugarcubes101: It'll be interesting and yep both single. Yes, yes she does and thank you._**

**_Oceanblue21: Thank you and I will._**

**_OnlyPearl: Thank you so so much and yeah I guess being the only one helps._**

**_LoveWillRemember: Thanks and I'll try._**

**_PatriciaSweet: Hahah thanks lovey :D_**


	4. Just keep your mouth shut

Nina sat in a dining room eating her breakfast. Fabian stormed in and Nina looked at him confused.

"What is it sweetie?" Nina asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Why were you down at Clarke's?" Fabian asked.

"I was never at Clarke's, I woke up late and went to get dressed. Right Kara?" Nina asked KT.

"Right," KT agreed.

"Kara, is that the truth?" Fabian asked. He knew the two had each others backs and would lie. Well he didn't like to be lied too.

"Of course, master," KT lied. Nina smiled.

"See?" Nina said. Fabian narrowed his eyes and sat across from his wife.

"Nina, I know it's true," Fabian said as KT left the room for them to have breakfast.

"Honey, I don't know what you're talking about," Nina lied as she bit into her biscuit.

"Yes, you do," Fabian said. "Somethings going on between you two and I intend to find out. Now are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to go digging?" He asked.

"Fabian, I would never lie to you," Nina said looking into her husbands eyes. He stared into the crystal pools and he swore he saw a bit of evil in the angel eyes of hers. But he would pretend to let it go. She would act normal if she thought he was off her case when he'd actually be prowling through her things, watching her move.

"Alright, love," Fabian said. Nina smiled while under the table she scooted a bag of gold under her huge dress. She was not about to let him see that because he'd be more suspicious. She did feel a bit bad lying to him but she'd deal with it. He'd probably lied to her before. They finished their breakfast and Nina walked out the door making sure the bag of treasure stayed under her dress. "You're walking a bit funny love," Fabian called.

"Really? I didn't notice," Nina said as she slowly scooted.

"Yeah, are you hurt?" Fabian asked

"No, fine," Nina answered as she tried to get down the stairs. "Just a little limp,"

"Nonsense, I won't let my princess have any issues," Fabian said picking up Nina. The bag of gold flew out. "What's this?"

"Fabian, people can see up my dress!" Nina exclaimed as he tossed her over his shoulder. He also picked up the small sack and carried his wife inside. He sat her down in the sitting room and crossed his arms. Nina pushed her dress down trying to smooth it out.

"I want an explanation right now," Fabian said slamming his fist on a table. Nina slightly jumped.

"Fabian, honey it's really nothing," Nina said.

"Nina, tell me the truth right now," Fabian said.

"Well Jerome asked me to hold some of his treasure since he doesn't live in the nicest place and he wanted it back because he wanted to spend it," Nina lied badly. Fabian looked in his wife's eyes.

"You and I both know that isn't true, where did you get this from and where were you going with it?" He asked.

"Fabian," Nina started.

"Nina," Fabian warned. The couple sat there having a stare down. This was going to take a while.

* * *

KT sat in her bedroom looking around. It was a nice room, obviously it was made for a little girl though for when Nina and Fabian did have a little girl. It was Nina's dream. KT sighed as she heard Nina and Fabian yelling.

"All over the past," KT said. Nina's secret was also KT's secret. Jerome just doesn't blackmail her because Nina's the rich one. KT and Nina are basically fugitives. They did some seemingly bad things but it was all to protect themselves. Jerome holds it over their heads though, what they did. It's like a disgrace.

KT sighed and twisted her hair into a messy bun. She stood up and walked down the hallway to see her masters. She watched as the two yelled with Nina having tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," Nina said.

"I can," KT spoke up. The two looked over at her. "Jerome's blackmailing her," She said.

"KT," Nina screeched. Fabian looked at his wife oddly as she used the maids nickname.

"Over what?" Fabian asked. Nina gave her a death glare.

"She borrowed some money from him and forgot to pay him back so she has to pay him," KT lied. Nina's panic went down. Fabian eyed his wife's best friend.

"Then lets go talk to him," Fabian said.

"Uh sweetheart that isn't nessecary," Nina said.

"I could just go talk to him," KT said.

"No, you come with us," Fabian said. "I want to talk to him," He said putting on his hat. He walked outside to get their carriage.

"KT, what have you done? He's going to be pissed," Nina said.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame from Jerome, I'll just have to start paying him," KT said.

"Kara Tatiana, you know you can't do that," Nina said.

"I still have a lot left over Nins, don't worry," KT said. Nina bit her lip.

"We're way in over our heads," Nina mumbled.

"Let's go get in the carriage," KT said. Nina wiped the stray tears from her eyes and nodded. This was too much.

* * *

Patricia stomped into work looking messed up. Amber looked up at her new bartendress and quirked her eyebrow. Patricia's dress was missing feathers and she was barefoot.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"A freaking rattlesnake was outside of the house," Patricia said.

"And I saved her life," Eddie said smugly walking in. Patricia glared at the thief. He heard her scream and shot the snake. "Now I've got something to hang on the wall," Eddie said.

"No, there will be no dead snakes on the wall," Patricia said.

"The high family is riding through," Joy said from the window. Everyone ran over and saw Nina and Fabian in their carriage.

"She really doesn't go out much," Amber said. "I've heard she's nice," She said.

"Probably, I don't think a marriage could last with two stuffy people," Joy said. The two snickered and high fived.

"Why are they so high and mighty?" Patricia asked.

"They basically run the town, I heard that people in the town were thinking of having a mayor and he was first choice," Amber said.

"Ugh, we'll definitely be shut down," Joy said.

"I wonder what she was doing at Clarke's," Amber said.

"She was at Clarke's?" Joy asked.

"Who's Clarke?" Patricia asked.

"The towns scum, he tricks people, scams them, blackmails people. When I first moved here he blackmailed me and said he'd turn me in to Rutter but jail doesn't scare me anymore so neither does he," Amber said going to the bar and cleaning it up.

"He's kind of cute," Joy said.

"Ew," Amber said. "He's gross," She said.

"He's sweet," Joy said. Amber gave her a seriously look. "I'm just saying," Joy said.

"You think that Joyful," Amber said. Joy shrugged and slightly smiled as she brought a glass of whiskey to her lips.

* * *

Jerome groaned as there was a knock on his door. People needed to know to stop bothering him. He opened the door and saw Nina and Rutter and KT. Jerome slightly chuckled.

"Seriously Nina? Damn I thought you were a better secret keeper," Jerome said walking in. He raised his hands. "I guess you caught me blackmailing your wife. Cuff me Rutter," Jerome said.

"He doesn't know the truth," KT mouthed. Jerome quirked his eyebrow. "He thinks its something else," She mouthed.

"How dare you blackmail her for slightly forgetting something?" Fabian said. Jerome held back the urge to laugh at the clueless Sheriff.

"I don't know she was such an easy target," Jerome said winking at Nina. She folded her arms over her chest. "But I don't think blackmail is a crime if I'm correct,"

"Yes it is," Fabian said grabbing Jerome's wrist.

"Easy, don't strain yourself," Jerome said. "Just let me apologize to her in private," He said. Fabian glared but obliged. Jerome turned to Nina and KT crossing his arms.

"Jerome," Nina started.

"I don't want to hear it, your payment has rising and KT you're paying me too," Jerome said.

"Yes, Jerome," Nina agreed. KT glared at the con artist.

"And tell Sheriff hot temper to calm down," Jerome said. "You better get me out of jail too, Nina, or else," Jerome said. He walked outside and was arrested by Fabian. Nina quickly darted to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" KT asked. She just wanted to get out. Nina rambled through his chest.

"No, it's all gone! He hid it," Nina said as she rummaged through. She slammed the chest shut and buried her head into her skirt crying. She just wanted it over.

* * *

_**Howdy! Feeling very western today. Are you in a western mood now? If you are then good, that's good. So Nina has a secret and so does KT. A big secret that I'm not telling you let, hahaHA. Okay enough crazy time but I hope you liked it. What do you think the secret is? Do you think Fabian should be in charge of everyone? Why is Jerome such a criminal? Why did Eddie even come to town? So many questions hopefully answers soon. I'm thinking of doing a pirate story but bs13 I think is her name is doing one and I don't want to look like a copy cat so that'll be posted as soon as it looks as different as it possibly can from hers, so we'll see about that. **_

_**neddie4everburkely: I hope that was soon and thank you btw you're the only person who does neddie that I read. You make me kind of like it, kind of, just in that situation. **_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Hehe I'm glad it lived up to expectations. Thank you :D it's old timey like POW.**_

_**YackerandWeasel: Thank you and you got it :D**_

_**OceanBlue21: Thank you, lots of stuff and yes yes you will.**_

_**4everSibuna: Yes Fabina drama, thank you I try and be different.**_

_**Nerding Out at the Atheneaum: It's fine, what's important is that you reviewed and you read. Thank you so so much the idea has been floating around in my head a while and I finally got it out so I'm glad you enjoyed. **_

_**Neddie24surviver: Yeah well I didn't I'm still here. **_


	5. Don't mess with Nina

Two men were having a stare down. A glare off. Fabian and Jerome. Criminal and the law. Lower Class and Upper Class.

"You have to go eventually," Jerome said.

"You aren't leaving," Fabian said.

"What makes you say that?" Jerome said.

"Because I have someone to watch you, when I'm gone," Fabian said. Alfie walked in, Fabian's basically little learner. He's just learning from Fabian. "Alfie, don't let him go, at all," Fabian ordered grabbing his hat. He left the jail and Alfie sat in the chair watching Jerome.

Jerome sized up the obviously younger guy. He didn't look too bright. He could probably be easily manipulated.

"So you're Alfie?" Jerome asked.

"Yes," Alfie responded.

"So you're to watch me, make sure I don't leave, prove something to Rutter," Jerome said. Alfie looked warily at the prisoner. He had heard stories about him being a very sly and tricky person.

"Maybe," Alfie said.

"Must be so much pressure," Jerome said. Alfie tensed up. "I mean what if I escaped? Man that would suck wouldn't it?" He asked. Alfie started breathing a bit harder. "How about you just let me go? We can say I threatened you, you let me out and we never tell anyone," He said.

"No," Alfie said sternly. Jerome huffed. Hell then Nina better get him out.

* * *

Nina and KT basically sprinted to the saloon, bolting inside. Everyone inside straightened up and basically dumped everything illegal onto the floor in the sight of her. They didn't want a snitch among them. Nina walked over to Amber who was flirting with some guy. She tapped the can-can girls shoulder. Amber turned around and laughed slightly as she saw the Sheriff's wife.

"Look who's here," Amber said.

"Hello Amber," Nina said.

"Why are you here? Spying for you beau?" Amber teased. She pushed past Nina, who scoffed.

"Excuse me I'm trying to have a conversation with you," Nina said.

"Find someone who cares, honey," Amber said going behind the bar.

"Listen Ms. Millington I could have you arrested right now," Nina hissed.

"Then try me hun," Amber said. Nina got red with anger then looked to KT.

"Go get my husband," Nina said. KT ran out, sighing. Amber scoffed and shoved Nina.

"You're so perfect," Amber said.

"That's why I'm married," Nina said. Amber glared and slapped Nina across the face. Nina gasped, and all of the people in the room. "You witch," Nina said. Amber rolled her eyes and walked away.

Nina grabbed the blonde's long locks and pulled her hair back. Amber screeched loudly, and grabbed Nina's wrist. Nina gripped her wrist back. The two pulled on each other as hard as they could. Both of their shoes dug into the wood flooring.

"Let go," Amber yelled.

"You let go," Nina said. Amber tugged harder and Nina flew backwards. She stood up quickly, and kneed Amber in the stomach. Amber shoved her back down. Nina was about to get up but she saw Fabian out of the side of her eye and started bawling.

Fabian was horrified seeing his favorite girl crying. His angel of a wife. She was on the ground, tears streaming down her face, and she was sniffling. He saw Amber standing above her clutching her stomach.

"Nina, oh love. Are you okay my love?" Fabian asked running to Nina. He held her in his lap as she cried.

"She attacked me!" Nina exclaimed. KT slightly smirked at her best friend but then hid it with worry. "Fabes, look at my dress," Nina said.

"Oh no, that witch was trying to push my buttons," Amber said.

"I was just trying to stop her criminal activities," Nina lied. Amber scoffed and Fabian stood up swiftly. He gently handed Nina to KT.

"Kara, take her home," Fabian said.

"No, I'm fine," Nina insisted.

"No, you won't leave the bed," Fabian said kissing her head. KT grabbed Nina's hand and took her down to the carriage. Fabian turned to the girl who harmed his wife. Amber still gripped her stomach. She really hurt.

"Yeah yeah yeah, under arrest whatever Rutter," Amber said.

"This is serious this time," Fabian threatened grabbing her arm.

"Don't grab her like that," Patricia spoke up.

"Yeah leave her alone, your wife came in starting shit," Eddie said. Fabian glared down at the two.

"Leave it alone, I'll be out by tomorrow," Amber promised as Fabian led her away. As she was dragged away Joy looked sadly at the door and bit her lip.

"I think Rutter's serious this time," Joy said.

"So?" Patricia asked.

"He might actually lock her up or something," Joy said.

"She always escapes," Eddie said.

"I don't know, he just looked really really serious," Joy said. She bit her lip nervously for the safety of her best friend.

* * *

Jerome sat in the cell playing with a knife, carving into the wall. Alfie had already stopped trying to stop him. He was leaning back at Fabian's desk, rocking on the legs of the chair, snoring. There was a loud door slam making Alfie fall to the ground. Jerome busted out laughing. Fabian came through, and put Amber in a cell with Jerome.

"Watch the hair, your wife already tried to pull it out!" Amber hissed.

"You need to be quiet," Fabian said.

"I don't have to," Amber said with an attitude. Fabian grew redder and redder.

"Watch them!" He barked at Alfie then stormed off. He needed to cool down. Amber groaned and sat down on the bench. She looked at her new "watch dog". He could be manipulated. She pulled down the top of her dress a little bit and tweaked her hair. She stood up and walked to the bars.

"Excuse me," Amber said sexily. Alfie looked over and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Alfie asked.

"Would you mind coming here?" Amber asked, biting her lip. Alfie stood up and cautiously walked over. Amber reached her hand through the bar and trailed her fingers up to his face. She stroked his cheek.

"Um yes," Alfie said starting to get nervous. Getting seduced wouldn't be good for his job, but he did need to find a wife, and he didn't have one yet.

"Well I just don't understand why I'm here," Amber said acting innocent.

"You assaulted Mrs. Rutter," Alfie said. Amber rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well it was just a misunderstanding," Amber said. "Would you mind letting me out? I can't handle it here," She said. Jerome watched the blonde totally mesmerize the officer. She was genius.

"I don't know," Alfie trailed. Amber brought on the fake tears and sniffled. "Oh, come here," He said. He unlocked the cell and brought Amber into his arms. She fake cried but she felt something. Little butterflies floated in her stomach. What was this feeling? Alfie felt just as much passion as he held her in his arms. Was this love? No, she wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

_**Hallooooooooo. So it's getting very entertaining if I say so myself. So Amber and Nina had a fight. It was a girl fight and Fabian of course took Amber's side. You'll find out why Nina started it later but not right now. What do you guys think Nina did? I have said that she and KT ran away from a different town and came here to start a new life. What do you think they did? Anyways I hope you enjoyed tell me ideas or opinions. Thank you for reading I love you guys!**_

_**4everSibuna: That's good then!**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Thank you and oh you'll see.**_

_**Nerding Out at the Atheneaum: Haha yes very secretive. Yesum this story is! Thank you so much. Yeah Fabian's just all out of the loop lmao. They will and yes lmao she's just a mess. **_


End file.
